Man Erntet Was Man Sät
by Kiddo
Summary: Geburtstagsgeschichte für Samusa...Lucas bekommt ein Päckchen und ab da nimmt alles seinen lauf...
1. Kapitel 1

MAN ERNTET WAS MAN SÄT  
  
Teil 1  
  
By Kiddo  
  
= =  
  
_Happy Birthday To You  
Happy Birthday To You  
Happy Birthday Dear Samusa  
Happy Birthday To You  
  
Liebe Samusa, ich hoffe dir gefällt diese kleine Geschichte, zu der mich eine deiner Emails inspirierte, und die ich dir hiermit feierlich als Geburtstagsgeschenk überreiche.  
  
_ = =  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest"und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
_„Erinnere was sie sagten: Man erntet was man sät!"Xavier Naidoo  
  
„Sieh es als Prüfung und ernte deine Saat."Xavier Naidoo  
  
_= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Unruhig wippte Lucas Wolenczak auf seinen Zehen umher und fixierte die Shuttle Andockschleuse der seaQuest. Der blonde Teenager schob den Ärmel seines Rollkragenpullovers über den er ein Baseballshirt trug zurück und schaute zum 100-mal auf die Uhr. Wo blieb das Shuttle bloß, es hätte bereits vor 4 Minuten da sein soll. So viel zu Militärischer Pünktlichkeit.  
  
Etwa Zwei Minuten später hörte er das Vertraute Geräusch des Andockvorganges und Atmete erleichtert auf. Vielleicht hatte er ja diesmal Glück und das Objekt seiner Begierde würde sich an Bord des besagten Shuttles befinden.  
  
Es dauerte noch einmal ungefähr 2 Minuten bis sich die Shuttle Schleuse öffnete und Seaman Peterson und Seaman Wolf hinaus traten. Beide hatten verschiedene Sachen in der Hand.  
  
Das junge Computergenie steuerte zielsicher auf Peterson zu, der den großen Korb mit der Post für die U-Boot Crew trug. Fragend schaute Lucas den Seaman an. „Und?"Bittende Hoffnung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
  
Zu Lucas Endtäuschung schüttelte Mike Peterson aber mit dem Kopf. „Tut mir leid Lucas, wieder nichts dabei. Ich hab extra auf der Rückfahrt vom Festland bis hier her die Bestandsliste über die vorhandenen Briefe und Päckchen durchgesehen. Aber nichts für Wolenczak dabei. Ich hab sogar noch die ganzen Adressen auf der Post kontrolliert, aber auch Fehlanzeige."  
  
Der blonde Teenager verzog das Gesicht. „Das kann doch nicht sein. Das Päckchen hätte aller spätesten vor einer Woche hier sein sollen."  
  
„Wenn du mir nicht glaubst kannst du es selber kontrollieren."Meinte Mike etwas beleidigt.  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Wenn Sie es sagen würd' es mit Sicherheit schon stimmen."  
  
Seaman Peterson nickte versöhnt. „Sag mal ,was ist eigentlich so wichtig das du uns seit 2 Wochen nach jeden Trip zum Festland hier auflauerst?"  
  
Das blonde Computergenie seufzte. „Ach ich hab vor drei Wochen einen Computerchip bestellt. Das neuste was es auf dem Markt gibt. Mit ihm wäre mein Computer um etwa eine halbe Sekunde schneller. Die Firma meinte, dass es 7 Tage bis spätestens 14 Tage dauern würde bis sie mir den Chip schicken. Und das ist jetzt schon einige Zeit her."  
  
Peterson nickte verstehend und musste aufpassen, dass er nicht loslachte. Der Computerjunkie in Lucas kam mal wieder voll durch. Was konnte an einem Chip der einen Computer um eine halbe Sekunde schneller machte schon so besonderes sein? Na ja, vielleicht was das für einen Computerfreak schon wirklich viel.  
  
Seaman Wolf, der dabei war noch ein paar andere Sachen aus dem Shuttle zu holen, hatte die letzten Sätze die der Teenager gesagt hatte mit angehört. Vorsichtig stellte Wolf einen großen Pappkarton auf den Boden. „Vielleicht hat das ja mit dem zuschicken des Chips etwas schneller funktioniert. Vor 16 Tagen haben Mars und Evans uns vertreten und sind mit einem Shuttle zum Festland gefahren. Frag die beiden doch einmal ob damals etwas für dich dabei war und sie es vielleicht bloß vergessen haben es dir zu geben."  
  
Lucas nickte mit dem Kopf. Allerdings glaubte er nicht wirklich das Mars oder Evans so etwas vergessen würden. „Okay danke, ich werde sie dann mal fragen."  
  
„Viel Glück Lucas. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Päckchen spätesten beim nächsten Trip zum Festland dabei ist."Peterson tat der Teenager richtig Leid wie er mit hängenden Schultern von dannen zog und in einem anderen Gang verschwand.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Lucas befand sich gerade auf dem Weg zu Mars der zu Chief Crockers Sicherheits Team gehörte als er plötzlich Seaman Nick Evans begegnete. „Hallo. Seaman Wolf hat mir erzählt das Sie zusammen mit Mars vor 16 Tagen Peterson und ihm auf einen Shuttle Trip vertreten haben."  
  
Evans nickte. „Ja, die beiden hatten etwas anderes zu tun und deshalb sind wir kurzfristig eingesprungen. Aber warum möchtest du das wissen? Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
  
Der Teen steckte die Hände in die Hosentasche. „Ne, ne alles in Ordnung. Ich warte nur schon seit längeren auf ein spezielles Päckchen. Wolf hat mir vorgeschlagen einen von ihnen zu fragen ob es vielleicht bei ihrem Shuttle Trip dabei war."  
  
Nick überlegte einen Augenblick lang. Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Es war wirklich etwas für dich dabei. Ein kleines schmales Päckchen."  
  
Lucas wusste nicht ob er sich freuen sollte oder nicht, schließlich musste es irgendeinen Grund geben, warum er den Chip nicht seit bereits 16 Tagen benutzte. „Und wo ist das Päckchen jetzt?"  
  
„Ich hab es Krieg gegeben. Er meinte, dass er eh gleich zu dir wollte und es dir dann geben würde. Hat er das etwa nicht getan?"  
  
Der Blondschopf schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Offensichtlich hat er das nicht." Der gute Ben konnte sich auf etwas gefasst machen.  
  
„Tut mir wirklich Leid Lucas, ich dachte wirklich, dass er es die geben würde. Sonst hätte ich es ihm doch niemals ausgehändigt."Meinte der Seaman entschuldigend.  
  
„Ist schon okay, das hätten sie ja nicht wissen können."Entschloßen drehte sich Lucas um und ging in die andere Richtung. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal kurz zu Evans um. „Ach ja, danke für die Info."  
  
Seaman Nick Evans schaute dem jüngsten Besatzungsmitglied der seaQuest hinter her. Er wollte jetzt wirklich nicht in Lieutenant Kriegs Haut stecken. Ein aufgebrachter und wütender Teenager war niemals eine angenehme Sache. Fast fühlte er schon etwas Mitleid mit dem Moral- und Versorgungsoffizier, wie gesagt fast.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Ohne Anzuklopfen riss Lucas die Tür zu Kriegs Kabine auf und funkelte Ben sauer an.  
  
Dieser hingegen war gerade damit beschäftigt etwas ganz schnell in den Schrank zu stopfen so das der Eindringling in seine Kabine es nicht sehen würde. Als er erkannte, dass es bloß Lucas war atmete er erleichtert auf. Als er jedoch dessen Gesichtsausdruck sah, war er sich gar nicht so sicher ob er sich nicht lieber jemanden anderen wünschte.  
  
Der blonde Teen knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. „Wo ist es Ben?"  
  
Lt. Krieg setzte seinen Unschuldsblick auf. „Wo ist was Lucas? Du musst schon etwas genauer werden. Nicht jeder ist solch ein Genie wie du."  
  
Der Gesichtsausdruck des Teenagers wurde kein bisschen freundlicher, ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Wenn es um irgendwelches Computerequitment ging hörte bei ihm der Spaß auf. „Ich habe keinen Bock auf irgendeins deiner dämlichen Spielchen und es ist mir auch scheiß egal was du da gerade für illegales Zeug in deinen Schrank gestopft hast, aber ich will sofort mein Päckchen."  
  
„Ach das."  
  
„Ja _das_."Lucas blaue Augen funkelten wütend.  
  
Langsam hatte Krieg das Gefühl das es vielleicht nicht so gut gewesen war seinem Freund das Päckchen vor zu enthalten. Damals hatte es allerdings noch wie eine gute Idee gewirkt und brachte Abwechslung in den Alltag. Schließlich war es Recht amüsant gewesen zu beobachten, wie Lucas förmlich wie auf heißen Kohlen saß und sehnsüchtig auf den Chip wartete. „Reg dich doch nicht so auf kleiner, das war doch schließlich nur ein kleiner Scherz." Oh, oh, das hätte er wohl besser nicht gesagt.  
  
Wenn es überhaupt noch möglich war, bestrafte Lucas den Lieutenant jetzt mit einem noch vernichtenderen Gesichtsausdruck. Der Teenager streckte seine Hand aus. „Wenn ich nicht spätestens in 15 Sekunden das Päckchen in der Hand halte, verrate ich dem Captain, das du gerade wieder irgendetwas illegales am laufendem hast."  
  
Benjamin war über den ernsten Tonfall des Teens verblüfft. „Das würdest du nicht tun."Ein erneuter Blick auf den Blondschopf sagt aber etwas ganz anderes. „Okay, du würdest es tun."  
  
Lucas blickte bloß auf seine Uhr. „9...8...."  
  
„Okay, okay, nur keine Panic."Der Moraloffizier hastete zu einem kleinen Schränkchen und zog die Oberste Schublade auf. Nach kurzem wühlen fand er was er suchte und steuerte damit auf Lucas zu.  
  
„3... 2..."  
  
Krieg hielt dem Teenager das Päckchen entgegen. „Bitte schön. Weißt du, du solltest nicht immer alles so ernst nehmen. Jeder lebt schließlich nur einmal und deshalb sollte man so viel lachen wie man nur kann!"  
  
Lucas nahm das Päckchen entgegen und öffnete die Tür. Bevor er die Kabine verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Weißt du, ich werde mich Rächen, du wirst nicht wissen wann, du wirst nicht wissen wo, du wirst nicht wissen wie, aber ich werde es dann tun wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest. Und bis dahin wirst du in ständiger Angst leben, wann es geschehen könnte. Alles was bei dir schief läuft wird dich verunsichern, denn du wirst nicht wissen ob ich etwas damit zu tun habe."Krachend viel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.  
  
Lt. Krieg war einen Moment lang sprachlos. Nein, das konnte Lucas doch niemals ernst meinen. Andererseits hatte er den Teen noch nie so sauer erlebt. Schließlich prustete Ben vor Lachen los, an dem Computergenie war wirklich ein guter Schauspieler verloren gegangen. Lucas letzte Sätze hatten wie aus irgendeinem Mafia Film geklungen. Nein, der Teen würde sich bestimmt nicht an ihm Rächen  
  
Auf der anderen Seite der Tür hörte Lucas das Gelächter. Verständnislos schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. Ben würde noch sein blaues Wunder erleben...  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT ... 


	2. Kapitel 2

MAN ERNTET WAS MAN SÄT  
  
Teil 2  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest"und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Samusa: Freut mich, dass dir bis jetzt deine Geschichte gefällt. Hoffentlich ist das auch noch nach dem vierten Kapitel so. Ach ja, las dich in Sachen „Rache"bitte von nichts inspirieren bevor du alle 4 Teile der Geschichte gelesen hast.

Yury: Danke für das Review.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Einen Monat später:  
  
Lt. Benjamin Krieg betrat seine Kabine. Um seine Schultern hing ein Handtuch mit dem er sich die nassen Harre trocken rubbelte. Er kam gerade vom Duschen und sein Dienst würde in einer viertel Stunde anfangen.  
  
Ben griff zu seinem Kamm der vor dem Spiegel lag und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
  
Geschockt und Sprachlos betrachtete er sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Das konnte doch nicht war sein!  
  
Allerdings konnte er sich jetzt auch die vielen merkwürdigen Blicke erklären, die ihm auf dem Weg vom Waschraum bis zu seiner Kabine zugeworfen worden waren.  
  
Krieg fuhr sich mit seiner rechten Hand durch die einst schwarzen Haare die nun sauerstoffblond waren. Allerdings verteilte sich dieses blond nicht gleichmäßig sondern war total fleckig. Das ganze sah einfach nur... furchtbar aus.  
  
Ungläubig schüttelte der Moraloffizier den Kopf. Lucas hatte es wirklich geschafft ihn aufs Kreuz zu legen. Dabei war er in letzter Zeit extra so vorsichtig gewesen, aber wer konnte schon ahnen, dass der Teenager ihm Blondierer in das Haarwaschmittel mischen würde? Und noch dazu solch ein starkes Produkt.  
  
Normalerweise musste man so etwas für längere Zeit einziehen lassen, aber er hatte schon nach normalen einschäumen blonde Haare bekommen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Lucas das Zeug selbst zusammen gemischt und war deshalb so stark.  
  
Allmählich erschien ein Lächeln auf Bens Gesicht und er musste anerkennend nicken. Lucas hatte er wirklich geschafft sich an ihm zu Rächen. Beinahe spürte er sogar etwas stolz auf den Jungen in sich aufkeimen, wie gesagt, beinahe.  
  
Nur hatte er jetzt ein großes Problem. In 7 Minuten würde sein Dienst auf der Brücke beginnen und mit dieser Frisur wollte er sich dort eigentlich nicht blicken lassen...  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
3 Wochen später:  
  
Inzwischen war das gute Verhältnis zwischen Ben und Lucas wieder hergestellt und beide konnten über die ganze Sache mit dem Computerchip und dem Haarwaschmittel lachen. Lt. Kriegs Haare hatten mittlerweile auch ihren alten Farbton zurück. Allerdings hatte dies fast 2 Wochen gedauert.  
  
Ben hatte zwar sofort eine Schwarzfärbung zum Überfärben bestellt, aber Lucas hatte mit seinem Computer das ganze schnell Rückgängig gemacht. Und bis der Lieutenant das bemerkt hatte, waren bereits 9 Tage vergangen. Zu seinem Glück musste er aber zwei Tage später einen Trip zum Festland machen und lies sich dabei die Haare dann gleich von einem richtigen Friseur färben.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Miguel Ortiz, Tim O'Neill, Benjamin Krieg und Lucas Wolenczak saßen an einem Tisch in der Mess Hall und waren am Mittagessen. Auf dem Speiseplan standen Kartoffeln mit einer unidentifizierbaren Beilage und Salat.  
  
Seaman Mike Peterson kam an dem Tisch vorbei und stoppte neben Lucas und hielt ihm einen weißen Briefumschlag entgegen. „Der ist mit der heutigen Post für dich angekommen."  
  
Der blonde Teenager legte die Gabel beiseite und nahm den Brief überrascht entgegen. „Danke."  
  
Lt. Krieg schaute Peterson fragend an. „Hey ich war doch vorhin bei euch um die bestellten Sachen abzuholen. Ihr hättet mir den Brief für Lucas ruhig mit geben können anstatt ihn extra selbst zu suchen."  
  
Mike Peterson schüttelte entschieden mit dem Kopf. „Ben du bekommst von uns nie wieder Post für Lucas oder irgendjemand anderen ausgehändigt. Das ist uns viel zu riskant."  
  
Der Moraloffizier verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Das war bloß ein einziges mal. Das könnt ihr mir doch alle nicht ewig vorhalten."  
  
„Ne ne, das ist mir echt zu Riskant. Wer weiß, das nächste Mal beschließt der jenige sich nicht an dir zu rächen, sondern an uns weil wir dir denn Brief überhaupt erst ausgehändigt haben. Also ich hab bestimmt keine Lust auf eine neue Harrfarbe!"Und mit diesen Worten verließ Peterson den Tisch.  
  
Tim, Miguel und Lucas mussten sich alle zusammenreißen um wegen Bens entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck nicht laut los lachen zu müssen. Ortiz war der erste der diesen Kampf verlor und los prustete. Es dauerte nicht lange und Lucas und der Kommunikationsoffizier stimmten ins Lachen mit ein.  
  
Krieg verzog das Gesicht. „Wirklich sehr witzig Leute, sehr witzig."  
  
Das Computergenie war der erste der sich wieder fing und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun seinem Brief zu. Er drehte ihn auf die andere Seite um den Absender zu lesen. Als er diesen erkannte, leuchteten seine Augen begeistert auf. „Oh cool!"Der Teen wischte sein Messer an seiner Serviette gründlich ab und funktionierte es dann als Brieföffner um.  
  
Miguel beobachtete das ganze neugierig. „Von wem ist der Brief?"  
  
O'Neill bedachte Ortiz dafür mit einem strafenden Blick. „Noch nie etwas von Briefgeheimnis gehört?"  
  
Lucas winkte ab. „Schon okay. Der Brief ist von einer Computerfirma. Ich hab ihnen ein von mir entwickeltes Computerspiel geschickt. Sie wollten es ausführlich testen und dann entscheiden ob sie es mir abkaufen oder nicht." Der Teenager lass sich den Brief durch, dabei wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck immer zufriedener.  
  
Ben hob fragend die Augenbraun. „Und, sind sie interessiert?"  
  
Das jüngste Besatzungsmitglied nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ja. Sie wollen es mir abkaufen. Sie haben mir sogar schon den Scheck dafür mitgeschickt."Lucas legte den Brief neben seinen Teller und nahm nun wieder den Briefumschlag in die Hände. Behutsam zog er den Scheck aus dem Umschlag, als er den Geldbetrag sah, zog er heftig Luft ein.  
  
Tim O'Neill deutete dies als schlechtes Zeichen. „Du kannst sicherlich noch mehr Geld von ihnen verlangen. Wenn nicht, kannst du es sicherlich auch noch bei der Konkurrenz versuchen. Das kann die keiner verübeln."  
  
Lucas schüttelte langsam den Kopf, seine blauen Augen waren immer noch auf den Scheck gehaftet. „Das ist doppelt so viel Geld wie ich verlangt habe." Sagte er mit zittriger Stimme.  
  
Nun waren auch die anderen Sprachlos.  
  
Nach einigen Sekunden hatte Ben sich wieder gefasst. „Wau!"Dann grinste er über das ganze Gesicht. „Weißt du was das bedeutet Lucas?"  
  
Lucas nickte mit dem Kopf. „Das ich nicht mehr auf das Geld meines Vaters angewiesen bin und ein reicher Teenager bin."  
  
Krieg schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das vielleicht auch, aber das habe ich nicht gemeint."  
  
Das Computergenie schaute den Moraloffizier fragen an. „Was bedeutet es dann?"  
  
Benjamin grinste. „Das du beim nächsten Landurlaub uns allen einen Ausgeben musst!"  
  
Und für diese Antwort erntete Krieg einen Tritt vors Schienenbein von O'Neill.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Am nächsten Tag hastete Benjamin Krieg zu Lucas Kabine. Er war bereits vor 10 Minuten bei der Kabine des Teenagers verabredet gewesen um zusammen mit ihm zum Mittagessen zu gehen.  
  
Innerlich ärgerte Krieg sich über sein erneutes verspäten, er hatte schon die letzten paar Male das Computergenie ziemlich lange warten lassen und einmal hatte er ihn sogar schon ganz versetzt.  
  
Lucas würde ihm sicherlich die Leviten lesen, vielleicht hatte er aber auch Glück und dar Teen war so in ein Computerprogramm vertieft, das er die Verspätung gar nicht bemerkte.  
  
Vor der Kabine des blonden Teeangers atmete Benjamin noch einmal tief durch und klopfte dann an.  
  
Krieg wartete einen Augenblick lang, als er nicht hörte klopfte er erneut. Aber auch diesmal keine Antwort. Ob Lucas wohl ohne ihn gegangen war?  
  
Der Moraloffizier öffnete die Tür zu der Kabine und trat ein, was er dort sah ließ ihn in seiner Bewegung erstarren. Die Kabine des Computergenies sah aus als ob ein Tornado darin gewütet hätte. Die Sachen des Teenagers waren überall im Raum verstreut, es sah aus, als ob jemand die Kabine durchwühlt hatte.  
  
Erst auf den zweiten Blick entdeckte Benjamin Lucas, der Teenager lag bewegungslos nehmen dem umgekippten Stuhl auf dem Boden.  
  
Ben stürzte sofort zu seinem jungen Freund und kniete sich neben dessen Kopf. „Lucas? Lucas, sag doch was!"Aber die Augen des Computerfreaks blieben geschlossen.  
  
Blut tropfte die linke Schläfe des blonden Teens hinunter. Mit zittrigen Fingern suchte der Lieutenant nach einem Puls, erleichtert atmete er auf als er ihn fand. Die Atmung des Jungen schien auch normal zu sein, jedenfalls konnte Ben sehen wie sich Lucas Brustkorb hob und senkte.  
  
Krieg griff nach seinem Pal. „Lt. Krieg hier, ich brauche sofort ein Team von der Krankenstation in Lucas Kabine. Und gibt dem Captain und Chief Crocker bescheid. Ich glaube Lucas ist überfallen worden."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...


	3. Kapitel 3

**MAN ERNTET WAS MAN SÄT**

Teil 3

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest"und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Samusa: Vielen Dank für das Review! Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte bis jetzt noch gefällt :-). Hoffe du rennst inzwischen nicht mehr panisch durch den Raum.  
  
Yury: Vielen Dank für das Review! Natürlich heißt das heut zu tage Wasserstoffblond. Aber in der Zukunft gibt es davon noch eine weiter Entwicklung die man Sauerstoffblond nennt. puh, gerade noch mal die Kurve bekommen  
  
ShadeFleece: Vielen Dank für das Review! Freut mich von dir etwas zu hören :-)  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Wenig später befanden sich Captain Bridger und Lt. Krieg im Vorraum der Krankenstation. Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und marschierte ungeduldig auf und ab.  
  
Dr. Westphalen kümmerte sich in der Zeit um den bewusstlosen Lucas und Chief Crocker untersuchte die Kabine des Teenagers. Alle waren sich einig, dass ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied auf irgendeine Art angegriffen worden sein musste. Aber was wirklich geschehen war, konnte ihnen Lucas wahrscheinlich erst mitteilen, wenn er wieder zu sich kam.  
  
Nathan Bridger und Krieg zuckten zusammen als Dr. Westphalen die Krankenstation verlies und auf die beiden zu steuerte.  
  
„Wie geht es ihm? Was hat er? Ist er inzwischen aufgewacht?"Wollte Nathan gleich wissen. Die Sorge um sein jüngstes Crewmitglied stand ihm sichtlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
Kristin lächelte den Captain beruhigend an. „Eins nach dem anderem Nathan. Lucas hat einen ordentlichen Schlag am Kopf abbekommen. Er wird noch einige Tage Kopfschmerzen davon haben. Ich habe die Platzwunde geklammert und ein Pflaster darüber geklebt damit kein Dreck in die Wunde gelangen kann."Die Ärztin machte eine kurze Pause damit die beiden die Information erst einmal verarbeiten konnten. „Zu deiner letzten Frage, nein, er ist bist jetzt noch nicht aufgewacht. Ich vermute aber, das er es in der nächsten Zeit tun wird."  
  
„Aber sonst geht es ihm gut?"Fragte der Moraloffizier.  
  
Kristin nickte. „Ja, er hat noch einmal unheimliches Glück gehabt. Keine Schwellung im Gehirn oder ähnliches. Bloß eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung und eine Platzwunde."  
  
Bridger schluckte, die rothaarige Ärztin hatte Recht. Wer weiß was noch alles hätte Schlimmes passieren können. Nein, das wollte er sich gar nicht ausmalen. „Kann ich zu ihm?"  
  
Westphalen nickte warmherzig. „Natürlich, allerdings kann ich im Moment erst einmal nur einen von euch zu ihm lassen."  
  
Benjamin Krieg nickte. „Gehen sie ruhig Captain."Er wusste nur zu gut wie viel Lucas dem Captain und auch andersherum bedeutete und ließ deshalb dem älteren Mann gerne den Vortritt. Krieg war sich völlig bewusst, wie gut es seinem jungen Freund tat, einen Erwachsenen zu haben, der sich um ihn sorgen machte.  
  
„Danke. Können sie bitte ein Meeting mit der Seniorcrew in einer Stunde im Wardroom veranlassen? Wenn mich jemand sucht, ich bin bis dahin bei Lucas."  
  
Ben nickte. „Selbstverständlich."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Etwa eine Stunde später berichtete der Captain was Dr. Westphalen ihm gesagt hatte. „Zum Schluss habe ich noch eine gute Nachricht für sie. Lucas ist inzwischen zu sich gekommen."  
  
Erleichtertes Aufatmen im Raum. Niemand lies es hier kalt, was mit ihrem jüngsten Crewmitglied passiert war.  
  
„Und hat er was erzählt? Konnte er den Angreifer identifizieren?"Fragte Cdr. Ford.  
  
Bridger schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Leider nein. Das einzige was er mir erzählen konnte, war dass er ein Geräusch hinter sich gehört hat. Indem Moment wo er sich umdrehte, traf ihm auch schon was Hartes am Kopf. Ab da weiß er nichts mehr."  
  
Benjamin Krieg vergrub sein Gesicht kurz in den Händen, strich sich dann mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Das ist alles meine Schuld. Wenn ich pünktlich bei ihm gewesen wäre, wär' das alles nicht passiert."  
  
„Das kannst du doch nicht wissen Ben, wer weiß wie lange Lucas schon dort lag."Versuchte Kathrin Hitchcock ihren Exmann zu beruhigen.  
  
„Aber ich hätte ihn dann wenigstens früher gefunden."  
  
Bridger schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Es hilf uns jetzt auch nicht weiter wenn wir uns Selbstvorwürfe machen."Dann schaute er zu Chief Crocker. „Haben sie irgendetwas herausfinden können?"  
  
Manilow Crocker schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Leider nein. So wie die Kabine aussieht, hat irgendjemand nach etwas gesucht. Die andere Möglichkeit wäre, dass jemand Lucas mit dem ganzen Angst einjagen will."  
  
Alle schwiegen einen Moment lang. Dann ergriff Bridger wieder das Wort. „Wer könnte ein Motiv haben, Lucas einfach so anzugreifen und seine Kabine zu durchwühlen? Irgendwelche Ideen?"  
  
„Vielleicht galt dieser Anschlag gar nicht wirklich Lucas sondern Dr.Wolenczak. Vielleicht glaubte er, indem er Lucas verletzt seinen Vater damit irgendwie Angst einjagen zu können. Bei den Wolenczaks ist doch ziemlich viel Geld im spiel."Überlegte Jonathan Ford.  
  
„Ehrlich gesagt halte ich dies eher für unwahrscheinlich. Trotzdem sollten wir aber alle Möglichkeiten in betracht ziehen. Egal wie absurd sie klingen."Sagte Captain Bridger.  
  
Chief Crocker sah sich in ihrer kleinen Runde um. „Weiß jemand, ob sich Lucas vielleicht mit irgendwem heftig gestritten hat oder irgendein Problem hat?"  
  
Einstimmiges kopfschütteln als Antwort. Miguel Ortiz blickte zu Ben hinüber. „Den einzigen richtigen Streit den Lucas in letzter Zeit hatte, war der mit Ben. Und das ist ja auch schon wieder längst erledigt."  
  
O'Neill zuckte plötzlich zusammen. „Mir ist da eben gerade etwas eingefallen. Als wir gestern beim Mittageessen saßen, hat Lucas Post von einer Computerfirma bekommen. Der Brief enthielt auch einen sehr hohen Scheck. Vielleicht ist Lucas ja deshalb attackiert worden."  
  
Crocker nickte. „Das wäre bis jetzt das logischste Motiv. Wer weiß sonst noch von dem Scheck?"  
  
„So ganz genau weiß ich das leider nicht."Sagte Tim Schulter zuckend. „Seaman Peterson brachte Lucas den Brief, als er ihn öffnete war Peterson aber schon weg. Am Tisch saßen außer mit noch Miguel und Ben. Gut möglich, dass dies aber auch noch andere Leute mitbekommen haben. Ich weiß auch nicht ob Lucas auch noch anderen von dem Scheck erzählt hat."  
  
Lt. Cdr. Hitchcock versuchte die ganze Situation etwas aufzulockern. „Pass nur auf Ben, du wirst hier langsam noch zum Hauptverdächtigen."  
  
Der Versorgungsoffizier funkelte Kathrin sauer an. „Das ist nicht witzig! Siehst du hier etwa irgendjemanden lachen? Oder glaubst du entweder ernsthaft das ich Lucas so etwas an tun könne?"  
  
Hitchcock senkte den Blick. „Entschuldige Ben, das war nicht so gemeint."  
  
Captain Bridger dachte einen Moment lang nach und ignorierte das Exehepaar einfach. „Das mit dem Scheck klingt wirklich sehr plausibel. Inzwischen kann man so etwas ja von jedem Computer aus einlösen. Einfach mit einem ganz normalen Scanner den Scheck einscannen und noch mal mit einem speziellen Zugangscode bestätigen. Wirklich nicht sehr sicher dieses System."  
  
Die nächste halbe Stunde verging mit Mutmaßungen über unterschiedliche Motive. Schließlich einigte man sich darauf, als erstes der Spur mit dem Scheck nachzugehen.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Drei Stunden später saß Lt. Krieg an Lucas Krankenbett und plauderte mit ihm über alles Mögliche.  
  
Da sie inzwischen herausgestellt hatte, dass der Scheck, der sich in der Kabine des Teenagers befunden hatte, wirklich verschwunden war, verfolgte nun das ganze Sicherheitsteam von Chief Crocker plus ein paar zusätzliche Personen diese Spur.  
  
Benjamin hatte bis vor zweieinhalb Stunden auch noch bei den Ermittlungen geholfen, hatte sich aber inzwischen entschieden stattdessen Lucas Gesellschaft zu leisten.  
  
Das Computergenie erzählte Ben gerade genaueres über das von ihm entwickelte Computerspiel, als Captain Bridger, Chief Crocker und zwei weitere Mitarbeiter seines Sicherheitsteams mit ernsten Gesicht die Krankenstation betraten.  
  
Lucas schaute das Grüppchen fragend an. „Irgendwas neues?"  
  
Nathan gab Crocker durch leichtes Kopfnicken ein Zeichen. Der Chief wandte sich an seine beiden Mitarbeiter. „Nehmt ihn fest."  
  
Bevor Krieg irgendwie reagieren konnte, wurde er bereits von den zwei kräftigen Sicherheitsleuten heftig aus dem Stuhl gerissen und die Handschellen klickten zusammen. „Wow, was geht denn jetzt ab?"  
  
Chief Crocker baute sich in seiner vollen Größe vor dem Moraloffizier auf. „Ich nehme sie hiermit vorläufig wegen Scheck-Diebstahles und Körperverletzung an einem Minderjährigen unter Arrest!"  
  
Lucas saß in zwischen aufrecht im Bett, sein Blick wanderte von einer Person zur anderen. „Sag mahl wollt ihr mich jetzt alle verarschen?"  
  
Krieg schaute den Captain und den Chief total verwirrt an. „Was soll das ganze? Ich habe nichts getan! Ich würde Lucas doch niemals angreifen oder beklauen!"  
  
Bridger schaute den Lieutenant traurig an. „Es hat keinen Sinn es zu leugnen, wir haben den Scheck in ihrer Kabine gefunden."  
  
Benjamins Augen wurden immer größer. „Sie haben was? Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Ich bin unschuldig."Verzweifelt wandte er sich an den Teen. „Lucas, du musst es mir glauben, ich habe wirklich nichts getan!"  
  
Langsam wurde Nathan ungeduldig. Wenn es um Lucas ging sollte man besser keine Spielchen mit ihm treiben. „Machen sie es nicht noch schlimmer als es eh schon ist und lassen sie Lucas in ruhe. Sie haben ihm schon genug angetan!"  
  
Ben versuchte sich von den zwei Muskelprotzen loszureißen. Hatte aber keine Chance gegen sie. "Ich schwöre ihnen, ich habe wirklich nichts getan! Warum glauben sie mir denn nicht?"  
  
„Ich wusste schon immer, dass sie nichts in der UEO zu suchen haben."Sagte Manilow Kopfschütteln.  
  
„Ich bin unschuldig! Jemand muss mir den Scheck untergeschoben haben!" Kriegs Stimme klang immer verzweifelter.  
  
Crocker nickte seinen Sicherheitsbeamten zu. „Führt ihn ab!"  
  
Bevor sie sich aber in Bewegung setzen konnten sprang Lucas aus dem Bett, als Nathan sah wie der Junge schwankte und Probleme hatte aufrecht zu stehen, griff er ihm sofort stützend an den Unterarm. Der Blutverlust, die Gehirnerschütterung und dann jetzt dies machten dem Teen sichtlich zu schaffen. „Das können sie nicht machen, er ist doch unschuldig. Für Ben würde ich meine Hand ins Feuer legen!"  
  
Crocker spürte mitleid mit Lucas. „Pass nur auf, dass du dich dabei nicht verbrennst mein Junge."  
  
Der blonde Teenager schaute den Captain flehend an. „Geben sie mir bloß einen Computer und ich kann Bens Unschuld sicherlich beweisen. Wenn der wahre Täter das Geld bereits abgehoben hat, kann ich es sicherlich zurückverfolgen. So etwas hinterlässt immer Spuren. Das ist für mich keine Sache von 10 Minuten."  
  
Nathan Bridger schaute Lucas einen Moment lang an. Der Junge hatte eine Chance verdient. Allerdings nicht um Bens Unschuld zu beweisen, sondern um selbst zu erkennen, das Krieg der Täter war. Anders würde es Lucas sicherlich nie glauben. „Okay, ich berufe in einer halben Stunde ein Meeting im Wardroom mit der Seniorcrew ein. Dort kannst du dann dein Glück am Computer vor mir aus probieren."Dann wandte er sich an den Sicherheitschief. „Führen sie ihn endlich ab."  
  
Bevor das Sicherheitsteam verschwand, versuchte Lucas seinem Freund noch einmal ein aufbauendes Lächeln zuzuwerfen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen Ben, es wird sich sicherlich alles aufklären."  
  
Krieg seufzte, der Teenager hatte gut reden, er wurde hier ja schließlich nicht in Handschellen abgeführt und eines Verbrechens beschuldigt.  
  
Bridger schaute das junge Genie prüfend an. Er konnte spüren wie Lucas leicht zitterte. Vielleicht war das treffen im Wardroom doch etwas zu viel für den Jungen. „Alles okay bei dir?"  
  
Lucas schaute den älteren Mann kritisch an. Meinte er diese Frage jetzt etwa wirklich ernst?  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT... 


	4. Kapitel 4 Ende

MAN ERNTET WAS MAN SÄT  
  
Teil 4  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest"und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Samusa: Vielen dank für dein Review! Hätte deine Vermutungen aber gerne gehört. Nö hab keine Angst, sorry so schnell jagt man die mir auch nicht ein. (Hab mehrere Jahrelang Selbstverteidigung gemacht)  
  
Yury: Vielen dank für dein Review! Keine Ahnung wie sich die gute Katie schreibt, deshalb schreibe ich sie so wie ich denke. Keine Angst Yury, das mit der Fantasie ist normal. Mensch, was in meinem Kopf schon so alles in Sachen seaQuest abgegangen ist. 1998 hab ich übrigens meine erste fanfiction geschrieben bevor ich überhaupt wusste, dass so etwas wie fanfiction existiert. In der Storie wurde Lucas damals entführt, allerdings habe ich die Geschichte nie zu ende geschrieben. Deine Überlegungen am ende des Reviews werden sich alle in diesem Kapitel aufklären und du wirst sehen warum die alle so reagiert haben. Sorry, Dr. Westphalen wird sich nicht aufregen. Wirst du auch in diesem Kapitel erfahre warum sie das nicht tut.  
  
Moonshine5: Vielen dank für deine Reviews! Genau, es lebe die Gerechtigkeit! Übrigens dein letztes Review war gut. ;-)  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Als Benjamin Krieg von den zwei Sicherheitsleuten und Chief Crocker in den Wardroom geführt wurde, waren alle bis auf Lucas und der Captain bereits versammelt. Der Moraloffizier hatte die letzte halbe Stunde im Arrest Trakt der seaQuest verbracht. Nun schlugen dem Lieutenant misstrauische und vorwurfsvolle Blicke entgegen.  
  
Anscheint waren hier schon alle von seiner Schuld überzeugt. Crocker wies ihm einen Stuhl zu auf dem sich Ben schließlich niederließ. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob ihn hier alle wie einen Schwerverbrecher behandelten.  
  
Die Tür zum Wardroom öffnete sich erneut und Bridger und Lucas traten ein. Das Computergenie trug ein schwarzes Sweatshirt mit einem weißen Baseballshirt darüber und einer seiner weiten Jeanhose. Der Junge wirkte noch blasser als zufuhr. Als der Teenager Benjamin sah, versuchte er ihm aufmunternd zu zu lächeln.  
  
Der Moraloffizier lächelte zurück, wenigstens einer war noch auf seiner Seite.  
  
Bridger setzte sich neben Lucas und kam gleich zur Sache. „Wir wissen alle warum wir hier sind. Also lassen sie uns gleich anfangen."Dann nickte er Cdr. Ford zu.  
  
Der Commander stand auf und gab Lucas dessen tragbaren Computer den er extra für dieses Meeting aus der Kabine des Teens geholt hatte. „Bitte sehr."  
  
„Danke!"Lucas klappte den Computer auf, bevor er sich aber an die Arbeit machte, schaute er die Senior Crew noch einmal an. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr alle so schlecht über Ben denkt. Wenn er sagt, das er es nicht getan hat, dann war er es auch nicht!"  
  
Betretendes Schweigen herrschte im Raum. Keiner wollte darauf wirklich antworten.  
  
Der blonde Teen senkte seinen Blick und begann verschiedne Sachen in seinen Computer einzugeben. Voller Konzentration schaute er auf den Bildschirm.  
  
4 Minuten später begannen sich die Gesichtszüge des Computergenies langsam zu entspannen.  
  
Den anderen entging diese Regung natürlich nicht. „Und hast du schon etwas gefunden?"Wollte Miguel als erstes wissen.  
  
Lucas machte nur eine stoppende Handbewegung in die entsprechende Richtung. „Ssch! Ich hab's gleich."  
  
Etwa 10 Sekunden später, stoppte der Teenager auf einmal abrupt. Er konnte nicht glauben was er da sah. Das konnte doch nicht war sein! Geschockt schaute Lucas nun vom Bildschirm auf. Mit Augen voller Schmerz schaute er Ben an.  
  
„Was hast du gefunden?"Fragte Bridger mitfühlend, konnte sich die entsprechende Antwort aber bereits denken.  
  
Lucas Blick war immer noch auf Lt. Krieg gehaftet. „Es war Ben. Er war es der das Geld abgehoben hat und auf ein geheimes Konto überwiesen hat."Der Teen biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht gleich loszuschreien.  
  
Der Moraloffizier schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Lucas nein, ich habe nichts dergleichen getan. Das muss mir irgendjemand untergejubelt haben. Du musst mir bitte glauben!"Ben war es inzwischen egal was die anderen von ihm hielten, aber Lucas vertrauen zu verlieren tat richtig weh. Pure Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit.  
  
Der blonde Teenager fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl zurückfallen. „Ich fass das nicht. Ich habe die anderen alle als Lügner bezeichnet nur weil ich dir geglaubt habe. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein."In den blauen Augen glitzerte es Verräterisch. „Und ich hab mal zu dir aufgesehen. Du warst wie ein großer Bruder für mich! Wie konnte ich nur auf dich hereinfallen?"  
  
Die Senior Crew der seaQuest schaute den Versorgungsoffizier anklagend an. Kathrin Hitchcock senkte den Kopf, sie konnte ihrem Exmann nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen.  
  
„Sie wissen was dies für sie bedeutet Lieutenant?"Fragte Crocker.  
  
Natürlich wusste Ben was auf Diebstahl und Körperverletzung stand. „Zum 1000 mal, ich war es nicht!"  
  
Lucas schaute mit den Augen nach oben. „Mach es nicht noch schlimmer als es eh schon ist. Ich kann es auf meinem Computer schwarz auf weiß sehen. Es hat keinen Zweck es zu leugnen."  
  
Krieg schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ja seid ihr denn auf einmal alle total durchgedreht? Ich leugne hier gar nichts. Dein Computer sagt jedenfalls nicht die Wahrheit! Irgendjemand muss diese Information gefälscht haben."  
  
Einen Moment lang war der Teenager sprachlos. Langsam lief er vor Wut rot an. „Ben, ich hacke mich seid ich 9 Jahre alt bin in gesicherte Datenbanken. Ich weiß was ich tue und erkenne wenn etwas gefälscht ist! Und dieser Computer sagt die Wahrheit!"  
  
Der Lieutenant schloss für einen kurzen Moment lang die Augen. „Das weißt du diesmal eben nicht was du tust oder kannst die Informationen nicht richtig entschlüsseln!"  
  
„Behauptest du etwa das ich hier der jenige bin der Lügt?"Erneut glitzerte es in Lucas blauen Augen wässrig. „Toll und so was dachte ich wäre mein Freund."Seine Stimme zitterte bei den letzten Worten.  
  
Bridger stand auf. „Es reicht mir allmählich mit ihnen Lieutenant. Sehen sie nicht was sie hier anrichten? Müssen sie alles noch schlimmer machen?"  
  
Krieg hatte das Gefühl in einem ganz besonders schlimmen Alptraum gefangen zu sein. „Captain, bitte sie müssen mir glauben das ich unschuldig bin."  
  
Nathan blickte den Lieutenant finster an. „Ich muss hier gar nichts! Und am allerwenigsten lassen ich mir etwas von ihnen sagen. Was erlauben sie sich eigentlich?"  
  
„Tut mir Leid Captain. Ich weiß ich habe wirklich schon oft genug in meinem Leben Mist gebaut. Aber diesmal war ich es wirklich nicht. Ich würde doch niemals einen meiner besten Freunde absichtlich verletzten!"  
  
Bridger schüttelte enttäuscht mit dem Kopf. „Das Militär Gericht soll über ihr Schicksal entscheiden. Dort werden sie dann ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten."  
  
Ben versuchte es erneut bei Lucas. Bittend sah er den Teenager an. „Lucas..."  
  
Bevor der Lieutenant auch nur ein Wort mehr sagen konnte schüttelte Lucas mit dem Kopf. „Lass es sein Ben, lass es einfach sein. Du hast schon mehr als genug gesagt."Große Traurigkeit klang in der Stimme mit.  
  
Kathrin blickte nun auf und sah Krieg an. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du zu so etwas fähig bist. Lucas einfach so zu behandeln. Du solltest dich schämen. Wie konnte ich dich nur jemals heiraten?"  
  
Benjamin Krieg versuchte innerlich bis 10 zu zählen. Wie sollte er Lucas und die anderen bloß von seiner Unschuld überzeugen wenn doch alles gegen ihn Sprach. „Ich war er nicht! Ich habe nichts getan! So glaubt mir doch endlich!"So musste es sich wohl anfühlen wenn die Welt zusammenbrach. Ben hatte sich noch nie im Leben so schlecht und hilflos gefühlt.  
  
Plötzlich grinste Lucas über das ganze Gesicht. „Klar hast du es getan! Oder willst du jetzt etwa abstreiten das du mir meinen Computerchip tagelang vorenthalten hast?"  
  
Krieg verstand nun überhaupt nichts mehr. Warum grinste der Teen jetzt auf einmal wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und was wollte er jetzt mit diesem verdammten Computerchip?  
  
Inzwischen war die gesammelte Mannschaft im Wardroom am grinsen, abgesehen von Ben natürlich.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, dass ich dir erzählt habe, dass ich mich an dir rächen würde?"Wollte das junge Genie wissen.  
  
Krieg nickte verwirrt. „Natürlich, du hast doch auch die Haarfarbe..."  
  
Lucas fiel ihm ins Wort. „Glaubst du etwa, dass es sich mit etwas Haarfarbe schon getan hat? Nein bestimmt nicht. Ich brauchte etwas im ganz großem Stiehl!"  
  
Langsam dämmerte es bei dem Lieutenant. Das ganze hier, alles mit dem Scheck und dem Diebstahl war einfach inzieniert worden um sich a ihm zu rächen. „Aber das ganze Blut, deine Platzwunde..."  
  
Vorsichtig löste der Teenager das Pflaster das neben seiner Schläfe klebte, unter ihm war nichts zu sehen, keine Platzwunde oder sonstige Verletzung. „War bloß harmlosen Theaterblut."  
  
Benjamin blickte sich in der Runde um, alle lächelten ihn verschmitz an. „Aber, das bedeutet ja, dass alle in die Sache eingeweiht waren und mir die gesamte Mannschaft nur etwas vorgespielt habt."Ben wusste nicht ob er jetzt am besten los schreien oder vor Erleichterung weinen sollte.  
  
Tim O'Neill nickte bestätigend. „Natürlich waren wir das. Alleine hätte Lucas das niemals in so einem Umfang auf die Beine stellen können. Außerdem hattest du eh mal eine Lektion bitter nötig."  
  
Krieg schüttelte immer noch leicht fassungslos mit dem Kopf. „Wie konntet ihr mir das nur antun? Ich hab mich echt schon im Knast schmoren sehen."  
  
Lucas war immer noch am grinsen. „Ein weiser Mann hat mir einmal ein paar ganz besondere Worte gesagt. Und die werde ich jetzt an dich weitergeben: Weißt du, du solltest nicht immer alles so erst nehmen. Jeder lebt schließlich nur einmal und deshalb sollte man so viel lachen wie man nur kann!"  
  
ENDE  
  
==================================================================  
  
Information:  
  
Die Autorin (that would be me) weißt darauf hin, dass sie nicht für Schäden, die durch nachahmen beschriebener Situationen in dieser Geschichte entstehen, haftet. Diese Szenen wurden von profezionellen fiktiven Charakteren durchgeführt und es wird deshalb ausdrücklich davor gewarnt, etwas nachzuahmen.  
  
Also Pfoten weg vom Blondierer und Haarwaschmittel. ;-) 


End file.
